


Surprise!

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amy Satiago, Alpha Gina Linetti, Alpha Ray Holt, Alpha Rosa Diaz, Alpha Terry Jeffords, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Charles Boyle, Birth, Childbirth, F/M, Labour, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Omega Jake Perlata, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Surprise Baby, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Jake and Amy deal with the biggest surprise that they will ever get in their life.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a document floating around with this name forever until I finally figured out what the story was supposed to be. I'm really proud of how it turned out but there hasn't been any editing, so be warned. If you find any inaccuracies or spelling errors then feel free to point them out to me in the comments. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronoun are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

The silence between the two people sitting at the dining table was almost stifling. It wasn’t entirely quiet, due to the squeaking of silverware across porcelain plates. However, the couple that normally always shared fun adventures and talked about all other kinds of things were oddly quiet.

Jake whined as the food in front of him began to look more and more disgusting by the second. He fidgeted in his seat as pain overtook him.

“Jake?” Amy cried in shock as she stood up from her seat and rushed over to her omega. She didn’t even take the cloth napkin off of her lap in her rush, just allowing it to drift down to the ground. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he mumbled. He took a deep breath in and out through his mouth to battle through the cramping. All of the muscles from his hips down to his legs were tensed up so that they were rock hard. The pain built up in his back for a moment before it wrapped around his front. It shot down his legs all the way into his toes, making them curl. He could feel every part of his vulva, which was also aching and hurting.

“You certainly don’t seem to be okay,” Amy replied breathlessly. She squatted next to him so that she could look over his face and try and understand what was wrong with her omega. The hand that wasn’t helping her balance on the table moved to his cheek. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead for a moment before moving it to his cheek.

“You don’t have a fever, is it just pain?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah, just pain,” he nodded, relaxing quickly as the pain left. “It’s already gone, I’m sure it was just gas or something.”

“Maybe we should go to the doctor for that anyway. You seem to have gotten a lot more gas than normal in the last couple months,” Amy worried as she stood up and moved to pick up her napkin.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Ames,” he sighed. He rolled his eyes slightly, though his heart did flutter just knowing how much his alpha truly cared for him. 

“I’m still going to schedule an appointment for you after we’re done eating. Are you not hungry? Normally you love mac’n’cheese,” she said, gesturing to his plate as she gracefully sat down in her set.

“Not really. Food just doesn’t look good to me,” he shrugged. “I’m not hungry for anything either. It’s not like that time a couple of months ago when I really wanted an apple.”

“That was weird. Maybe something’s up with your digestive tract,” she mused softly.

“I don’t know Ames. My entire body is weird. Did you know that I didn’t get my first heat until I was seventeen when the rest of my class got them around thirteen?” he said, giving her a grin as he went back to the normal Jake.

“Yeah,” she chuckled, smiling fondly at her husband. “Well, maybe today is just an off day.”

“I hope so,” Jake nodded. He got up from the table and scraped his food into a Tupperware. He then rinsed off his plate and loaded it in the dishwasher.

“I’ll run it tonight babe, just go get changed for bed,” Amy said, kissing the scent gland on his neck. He turned around and gave her a quick peck of thanks before he went to their bedroom. He tossed off his clothing and threw them in the general direction of the hamper instead of putting them diligently inside like Amy always did. 

Jake grabbed his sleep pants and had put one leg on when he remembered that he had to change his underwear and removed them. He grabbed a pair of underpants and removed his. A flash of red caught his eye as he tossed them away towards the hamper with the rest of his clothes.

“Oh,” he chuckled as he picked them up to see blood. “Well that explains the cramps,” he huffed as he went to the bathroom with the clean pair of underpants in hand. He sat down on the edge of the toilet and put a pad into the underwear before he slipped them on. 

When he slipped his shirt over his head he hissed at the feeling of the cloth on his nipples. It was getting to be annoying how sensitive they were. They had been like this for months and the omega had no idea why. They were also quite a bit heavier than they had been before this year. Not that Amy minded, he smirked as he remembered all of the care of attention that his alpha had paid to each of his breasts just the night before. 

He slipped into the living room and turned on some stupid show on the History Channel while Amy went to go take her shower. She always showered at night and he showered in the morning, that way no one could blame the other for taking all the hot water and their showers could be as long as they wanted.

Jake tensed as another one of the overwhelming pains took over him. He grunted and pressed a pillow to his stomach to try and alleviate some of the pain. It was over in less than a minute and he went back to watching the dumb show play on the TV. 

“Hey, you feeling any better?” Amy asked as she walked back into the living room. She nudged his legs off of the couch and pulled him close to her. She ran her hands through his hair while pressing her face into his scent gland as a way of calming her inner alpha instincts down. 

He happily leaned into the touch and began to purr softly as he released his peanut butter scent. “I’m feeling better now that I know what’s wrong with me.”

“Oh?” she asked, pulling away from his neck so that she could look at his face.

“Yeah. I bled into my underwear,” he huffed.

“Well, your period is a lot better than some sort of intestinal blockage or your appendix bursting,” She giggled, kissing his forehead in adoration. He grinned back at her and pressed their foreheads together for a moment before he kissed her.

They cuddled together for the rest of the evening while watching their favorite shows. When they finally went to bed Amy was out like a light. Jake tried to get to sleep, which should have been easy since he was in the arms of his alpha, but he found himself lying awake long into the night. He continued to get the pains, which were only getting worse and closer together the longer the night wore on. 

* * *

When they both woke up the next morning, Amy was well-rested and chipper while Jake looked like he had been drugged and tossed into a sack in the river.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Amy asked, tossing the covers off of herself and pressing her hands on the side of his face in concern.

“Kinda. I dozed for a couple of hours,” he yawned. “I’ll just have some coffee before we head to work today.”

“Jake, are you sure that you should come into work today?” Amy asked her mate as she slipped out of bed to get ready for the day. “You still don’t look very good, she mumbled worriedly.

“I think it’s just the start of my period,” he replied as he clambered out of the bed and began to get some of his work clothes out of the closet.

He leaned against the door to their closet, shifting his hips back and forth for a moment. He let a desperate whine escape his lips to call his alpha over to come and help him. Amy was by his side in a flash and began to rub their necks together to calm her omega mate down. Her hands traveled to his hips where she rubbed in soft circular motions. She had helped him through several heats and even more periods so she knew exactly what to do to help him. 

“Stay here. I’ll go get you something to eat and some ibuprofen,” she instructed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and sat him down on the bed. Jake didn’t fight her since he didn’t have enough energy to do so. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, groaning as the pain continued for another thirty seconds before it eased up.

“God, these are the worst cramps I’ve ever had,” he groaned, taking the bottle of water and pills from her. He tossed the pills back and then grabbed the healthy breakfast bar she had sat down next to him.

“I have some of the heating pads from your last pre-heat left over if you want to use them. I know that they can help with your pre-heat ovulation cramps,” she suggested, rubbing his back as she spoke.

“That would be nice,” he nodded while he gave her a happy smile. She grinned back and kissed his forehead before she stood to go and get the heating pads. When she returned Jake gratefully accepted the heating pad and placed it on top of his clothes. 

“Thank you alpha,” he grinned, kissing her on the lips. He slipped into the bathroom and turned the water on. He waited until it had gotten just hot enough to not be detestable when he slipped in. He glanced down at his legs in confusion, seeing that they were already wet when the rest of him wasn’t. He shrugged it off and began to continue with his showering. 

When he finished he made sure to put another pad in his underwear before he dressed. He wrapped the heating pad around his stomach before he slipped his shirt over his head.

“This heating pad is amazing. Thanks again, alpha,” he purred, kissing her cheek before he finished eating the rest of the breakfast bar that she had brought him earlier. She grinned and kissed him gently on the lips before they both headed to work.

They got stuck in traffic, which was normal seeing as they lived in such a large city. Jake tensed up for a moment, pressing a hand to his stomach to try and ease the pain that he was feeling.

“Another one?” Amy asked, her eyes glancing over to him nervously. She was very diligent about keeping her eyes on the road, so this meant that she was very concerned for her mate.

“Yeah. Hopefully, the meds will kick in soon. This sucks,” he groaned. He moved from his slouched position back to sitting up so that he could avoid getting a lecture from Amy about safety again. 

“I know it does. Make sure to drink lots of water today, okay?” she began to chew on her lip, allowing her mate to see how nervous she truly was.

“Yeah, okay. Mom,” he said. He tacked on the last bit of his sentence a bit later than he could have because the pain was distracting him. 

“I have a right to be worried. Your cramps haven’t been this bad ever,” she replied. “Not even during your after heat periods.” She focused on parking for a moment, giving Jake time to fight through the next cramp and come up with a retort.

“Fine. If I’m still in pain when our shift is over or if anything gets worse then I’ll tell you and we can go to the hospital to see if there’s anything wrong with me,” he replied. She calmed down at that and nodded in thanks. She held his hand as they walked into the precinct, something that had become a bit of a routine for them.

“Woah, you look like shit,” Rosa snorted as she glanced Jake up and down. Amy moved in front of him and growled at the other alpha. Jake looked at her and blinked in confusion, as did the rest of the precinct. While it was well known that Jake and Amy were very in love with each other, it was also very well known that Amy was the type of alpha that would let her omega fight his fights unless asked for help. To have her so blatantly defend him like this was strange and bizarre for her.

“Sorry,” she mumbled and tugged her omega over to their desks.

“Are you sure you’re not the one that needs to go to the hospital, Ames?” Jake teased gently.

“Someone needs to go to the hospital?” Holt asked worriedly as he walked over to their desks.

“No,” Jake replied, shaking his head as he plastered on a smile. He clenched his hands into a tight ball and bit back a whine as another pain rushed through him.

“Are you alright, Peralta?” the captain asked, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

“Jake hasn’t been feeling well since last night. We think that it’s just cramps but if anything gets worsed then he’s agreed to let me take him to the hospital,” Amy replied with a sigh. Her eyebrows were almost permanently knitted together with worry for her mate and husband.

“Perhaps you should go to the hospital now if it’s that much of a concern,” Holt replied sternly.

“Please, sir. It’s just some cramps,” Jake sighed. “I think my body is just reacting to spending more time around Terry’s pups.”

“I see,” the man hummed. “Well, I don’t want you going out of the precinct today anyway. I don’t want a repeat of the time that you came to work gravely injured and just succeeded in injuring yourself more.”

“Yessir,” he nodded. Holt lingered by his desk just a moment longer, seeming to be very concerned by the fact that the omega didn’t fight back or even reply with a witty quip.

He and Amy went to work on the stacks of paperwork that they had for a good half hour before Terry approached their desks. “Santiago, do you have the paperwork for the B&E I assigned you yester- Jake are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay. I mean, do I not look okay? Is it because of the jacket? I just wanted to try something new, man, I can go back to the old leather if that-” Jake began to ramble before a look from both his alpha and the taller alpha in front of him cut him off. “Okay. Fine. I feel like shit, but that doesn’t mean I can’t work.”

“Is this going to turn out like the time that you came to work with a bunch of broken bones and only got more hurt? Because I really don’t want to have to watch you break your entire body again,” Terry sighed. 

“No, it’s not,” Amy replied. “Because I made him promise to tell me if it gets worse so that I can take him to the hospital. And the captain made him promise that he wouldn’t go out on any cases today.”

“Well alright. I’ll be watching you too man, no funny business,” Terry said, giving the omega a meaningful look. “Santiago, paperwork?” he asked. She handed it over and then the Sargent walked back over to his desk.

Charles got up and walked over to their desks. “Hey Jakey, I just got assigned a murder. Wanna come join me?” he asked, excitement sparkling in his eyes. 

“Captain actually said that he’s not allowed to leave the building today,” Amy chirped before he had a chance to explain. Jake would have normally gotten whiney about her doing that but this time he was grateful as the worse pain yet was now overcoming him. “But I can help you with that murder.”

“Why not? Jake, what’s wrong?” Charles asked, the father coming out of him as he spoke to the other.

“Why does everyone keep asking how I am and what’s wrong with me?” he snapped.

“Sorry Charles, he gets like this when he’s in pain,” Amy apologized. 

“Oh. Sorry Jake,” he apologized, smiling shyly like he always did when he knew that he had gotten in trouble. 

“Come on, Charles. Let’s go work that murder,” Amy said as she began to get her things. The beta nodded and went to his desk to do the same thing. Amy turned to her mate and took his hand, giving it a soft kiss before she said, “Call me if anything gets too bad. Or ask the captain or Terry to take you to the hospital.”

“I will. Now go solve a murder,” he said, giving her a small smile now that he was finally feeling better. She giggled and kissed him briskly before she walked out of the precinct with Charles following behind her.

Jake worked for another hour before the pain seemed to be coming every couple of minutes and lasting about a minute with each cramp. He was trying to focus on the work in front of him, but it was even harder than normal. He shifted in his chair and then bit back a squeak as he felt something inside of him move down to try and emerge. 

He got up from his seat and began to walk to the bathroom before he was stopped by the largest alpha in their precinct. The sergeant stood in front of him with his arms crossed like he was some sort of bouncer. “Where are you going, Peralta?” 

“Bathroom?” he answered, out of breath and exasperated as he wanted to get to the bathroom before he shit himself.

“Really? You used that trick down at the sleazy motel in AC,” he replied, giving him a dull look. 

“No, Sarge, I really have to go,” he replied, trying to walk past the alpha.

“Fine. Diaz!” he shouted. The black-haired alpha popped up from her desk and hurriedly walked over to where they were. Every alpha inside of the precinct seemed to be more on edge than normal and no one could figure out why.

“Yes?” she asked, glancing between Terry and Jake.

“I want you to walk Jake to the bathroom. If he doesn’t come out in ten minutes check on him and if he’s not in there you have permission to taze him when you find him,” Terry instructed. 

She nodded in understanding and opened the gate for the omega. Jake rushed through and nearly sprinted to the bathroom. He walked as quickly as he could with the pressure that now came with the pain. 

He slammed the door behind him and rushed into a stall. He was scrambling to pull his pants off when he felt the sudden and urgent need to push. He braced his hands on the sides of the stall, pushing down as hard as he could. He panted when he had finished and pulled his pants down to his knees. 

He paused for a moment and reached down, feeling that whatever it was, was coming out of his opening instead of his ass. He whimpered and began to push again as he just wanted whatever was causing him the burning feeling in his vagina to get out and stop. 

He had just enough sense left in his pain-idled brain to realize that he should probably get help. He opened the stall door and waddled to a wall with his pants around his feet before he collapsed. He pushed again and cried out silently. His voice had stopped working with the amount of hurt that his body was going through.

He gripped his shirt and pushed again, finally getting part of whatever was inside of him out. He reached his hand down to feel what it was and was met with soft, downy hair coated in blood and mucus. His brain was still in too much pain to really process what was happening but he aware enough to know that that wasn’t normal. 

He breathed for a moment before he pushed and then caught the thing that slid out of him. He looked down and was met with a tiny infant in his arms. He began to cry as he clutched the baby to his chest and tried to call out for help.

Any noise that he would have made was drowned out when the baby found his lungs and screamed bloody murder.

“Jake?” Rosa shouted as she burst through the door into the room. “What the fuck is that?” 

“I-It’s a baby,” he whispered around her sobs.

“You were pregnant?” she asked, getting down on the floor next to him. She glanced over his body and then gagged when she was met by the sight of his lower half-naked and bleeding. “Ambulance. I should call an ambulance,” she mumbled. She got up and rushed out of the bathroom.

Jake was left alone with the tiny, squalling infant on his chest. He sniffled running his hand over the mucus-covered body of the baby. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing or feeling. He hadn’t had any idea that he was pregnant or could even be pregnant for that matter.

He let out a long-lasting whine as he wanted to his alpha there to tell him what he needed to hear. He didn’t have any idea what that was, but he knew he needed something.

“Peralta?” Captain Holt asked from the doorway. “What on Earth happened here? Is that a child?”

“I dunno,” he sobbed, clinging even tighter to the baby that had begun to suckle at his shirt. Holt only nodded and turned to walk back down the hall.

A set of paramedics with a stretcher rushed into the room. They gently picked the omega up and then moved the baby on his chest so that the infant's stomach was facing out. They tied off the umbilical cord and then cut it before removing the placenta from the floor and placing it inside of a biohazard bag. 

“Sir? Do you think you can answer some questions for us?” the alpha paramedic asked as they began to wheel Jake out.

“Mm,” he whispered, unable to take his eyes off of the baby on his chest. The halls around him were blissfully absent of people, something that he later realized was a combined effort of Terry, Rosa and Captain Holt.

“What’s your name?” They asked once he was inside the ambulance and they were headed to the hospital.

“Jacob Peralta,” he replied, leaning back against the stretcher. He let out a panicked whine as the baby was taken off of him. Apparently, his child didn’t seem to like being separated from his mother much either as he began to scream. 

“Were you aware that you were pregnant?” they asked, seemingly to distract the omega from his baby squalling as he was washed. 

“No. I had no idea,” he replied, staring blankly at the needle that was currently being inserted into his arm. He was rushed out of the ambulance and into a room where a doctor came in and began to do something to his lower half that had gone numb with pain. A nurse came in and helped him out of his shirt and into a hospital gown.

When all of the doctors had gotten him settled into the room and hooked up to all of the machines that they could find someone came in and handed him a small bundle. The baby was still screaming at the top of his lungs, but Jake didn’t mind. 

“I think he’s hungry,” the midwife chuckled. 

“How do I feed him?” Jake asked, eyes wide with confusion.

“You had no idea that you were pregnant, did you?” she chuckled as she sat on the edge of the bed. She helped him hold the baby so that he could latch on and then formally introduced herself.

“I’m Dr. Stapen,” she smiled calmly at him. “Can I ask you a few questions that they didn’t get an answer for in the ambulance?”

“Okay,” he nodded numbly in reply.

“Who is the baby’s father?” she asked, holding a birth certificate in front of her. 

“Amy Santiago. Does she know I’m here?” he asked, suddenly realizing that he needed his alpha that very moment.

“Your friends in the waiting room informed us that she’s currently trying to get through traffic to come to you,” Dr. Stapen replied soothingly.

The baby on his breast made an unhappy noise at being jostled during his first meal. Jake released a soothing scent that was reserved for mothers to their pups and relaxed. 

“See? You’re a natural at this momma!” the doctor chuckled. “Now this is the tough one, are you planning on keeping the baby?”

“Yes. Even if my alpha doesn’t want the baby I’ll keep him,” Jake replied. He loathed the idea of having to raise a baby that would never get to know his father like he did, but he hated the idea of giving his baby to another family even more. 

“I’m sure that she will,” the doctor replied. When the infant in Jake’s arms decided that he had eaten his fill he detached and made an upset noise. Dr. Stapen showed the omega how to burp him and then how to swaddle the baby.

“How is it possible that I didn’t know I was pregnant?” Jake asked as his mind slowly managed to come back to him. His brain was foggy and off due to the painkillers that he was on. “Aren’t there a lot of symptoms that go with pregnancy?”

“Not all the time. I personally know a lot of mothers that don’t have any symptoms like morning sickness, back pain, fatigue, or anything like that. They only figured out that they were pregnant because of missed menstrual cycles or because they start showing,” the doctor explained.

“I didn’t start showing though. My periods have always been off and weird so I guess I didn’t think anything of it when I was light and then skipped a couple,” he sighed. 

“Some people just don’t show. Your uterus is probably far enough back that you just didn’t show. He’s also a tiny little thing so there wasn’t much baby to show,” the doctor chucked. 

“Why is he so small?” Jake asked after a moment of staring down at his infant son. He had remembered Ava being so much bigger when she was born, and even if she had been a big baby, his own child seemed so tiny.

“Probably from some of the things that you did when you were pregnant without knowing it. Don’t feel bad, you had no way of knowing. He’s healthy and I’m sure he’ll be happy,” Dr. Stapen smiled at him before she stood from the head and got ready to leave.

“I’ll leave you to think about some names, yeah? Do you want me to let anyone into the room?”

“No. I want Amy to be the first person to formally meet him,” Jake replied as he settled into the bed. He moved his hand up and gently brought his finger across the soft skin of the baby’s face. “You’re so tiny,” he whispered reverently. Big brown eyes blinked up at him before the baby let out a huge yawn and melted his mother’s heart.

“Oh, precious,” he cooed happily. He had no idea how long he was staring down at the overly small baby in his arms, but a while later his alpha was finally there.

“Jake? Oh my God,” she whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Uh. Surprise!” he offered, giving her a tiny smile.

“You had a baby,” she whispered with a small laugh at his joke. 

“I did,” he nodded as he moved his arm so that she could better see their son.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she wrapped her arm around her omega mate to get closer to him. She raised her hand, gently brushing two of her fingers over the baby’s face and head. She sniffled and said, “He’s so perfect, Jake. You did so well, even though you didn’t know he was coming.”

“Alpha,” he crooned, leaning into the touch of his mate. Something inside him clicked into place and told him that this was what he had been wanting earlier. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair while staring down at the baby that they had made together.

“Do you want to hold him?” Jake asked after a moment. Part of him wanted to see his alpha holding their living, breathing creation, while the other part of him didn’t want the baby out of his arms for a single moment.

“Of course I do,” Amy nodded as she held her arms out. They were both lucky that they had had some practice holding babies from when Ava was born, otherwise, they would be completely screwed. Jake handed their son to her and smiled as he watched her heart melt. He was overjoyed that the alpha had so readily accepted that she was a father instead of insisting that they weren’t ready and should give their son up for adoption.

He answered all of the questions that she had, which were the same that he had as well as a couple about how he was feeling and what had happened. The final question was one that made him stop and think. “What should we name him?”

Jake ran through a couple of ridiculous names in his head but quickly scratched them off. It was one thing to suggest that Terry name his daughter ‘Hurricane’ or name a kitten ‘Nakatome’ but naming his son was an entirely different thing. 

“Maybe something like Henry,” he replied. “Or Raymond.”

“You would name our son after the captain?” Amy asked, baffled.

“He’s saved both of our lives more times than I can count. He’s also kind of the reason that we’re together and married,” Jake replied. 

“What should his middle name be then?” Amy asked. “Maybe it could be Rosa? Since she called the ambulance.”

“That’s not fair to the rest of the squad,” Jake pointed out gently. The baby gurgled and began to fuss, so Jake took him back and changed the position that he was sleeping in.

“True. Maybe Judy? After Doug Judy?” Amy offered with a grin.

“Okay, I know you’re making fun of me but that’s not a bad idea. For as much as I want to catch that guy, he’s also part of the reason that we’re together,” Jake laughed.

“Raymond Judy Peralta-Santiago,” Amy mumbled softly as she kissed her mate’s forehead. “It’s perfect. Just like him,” she cooed.

“We should let the rest of the squad meet him too,” Jake commented after a moment of just the little family.

“Are you even up for that? They can be a bit much,” Amy winced.

“I’m on so many pain killers that I don’t even care anymore,” he giggled. She chuckled and shook her head before she slipped out of the room.

When she returned, the squad followed behind her. They all rushed over to him and began to release pack scents while asking way too many questions. 

“Jake, why did you have to mess up the bathrooms? I had to talk to Mean Marge,” Gina complained, always thinking about herself instead of her best friend that had just birthed a baby he didn’t know he had been pregnant with.

“Jake? Why did you hide your pregnancy from us?” Charles asked, placing both of his hands on his hips. “Is it because I kept talking about it and pushing it? Oh man, I’m so sorry.”

“Going and doing some of the things you did while pregnant were very irresponsible Jake,” Terry said calmly, though his voice was firm and disappointed. “But I am proud of you for being strong enough to bring the little guy into the world.”

“What the Hell. Never make me go through anything like that again,” Rosa demanded.

Jake released a distressed sound and glanced to his alpha. He was still disoriented from the birth and whirlwind of events afterward. Amy got the message and quickly moved to get them all to calm down without shouting and waking up the surprise arrival. Jake explained what had happened and how it had happened (omitting the conception, of course).

“Damn Jake. That’s fucking hardcore. I saw firsthand what the little guy did to you,” Rosa snorted.

“He’s worth it. I’d go through it all over again ten times if it meant that I would have him,” Jake replied, grinning like a mad-man.

“Sheran said the same thing about our girls,” Terry grinned while Rosa let out a soft ‘damn.’

“He’s squished. Just like Amy!” Gina laughed. Jake shot a protective growl at her and held his baby a bit closer to himself. Terry shook his head at her, giving her a nonverbal warning against insulting an omega’s pup.

“A playmate for Nikolaj! Finally!” Charles grinned while pumping his fists in the air. He had gotten a little too loud and Ray began to fuss and whine, making both of his parents send a death glare to the beta.

“I know that Kevin and I don’t talk about work but this is definitely a work story that I am going to have to share with him,” Captain Holt chuckled softly as he stood next to the bed. “And Peralta, your maternity leave begins today. If you come back a minute before the doctor clears you… Well. Let’s just say that there will be consequences and you will not like them.”

“Yessir,” he replied, laughing softly to himself.

“What’s the little guy’s name?” Terry asked, leaning over the bed to better see the tiny baby.

“Raymond Judy Peralta-Santiago,” Jake replied with a wicked big grin.

“Oh,” the captain said. “You’ve named your son after me.”

“We only thought that it was fitting after all the times that you’ve saved our lives,” Amy replied, a bright grin on her face.

His eyes got misty and there was a sniffling sound before he said. “You must excuse me.”

“I think he approves,” Amy giggled. She was too giddy from adrenaline and numb from shock to care that she had made her captain cry, but Jake was sure that there would be a nervous breakdown later.

“I think he does too,” Jake replied, turning and kissing his wife gingerly. They turned back to the rest of the squad and Jake piped up again. “I know that none of us were expecting Ray, but I’d like it if you were all honorary aunts and uncles to him.”

“Of course we will be, Jake. You’re the godmother to Ava, which makes us kind of family already,” Terry grinned.

“Of course we will, Jakey! Oh! And Genevieve and I can decorate your apartment for the baby!” Charles grinned excitedly.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea,” Amy said as she glanced over at her husband. “I know you guys have done a lot of research on babies and what they need when you were trying to conceive. If you want to spend the weekend clearing out the office and turning it into a nursery that would be amazing.”

“We have no idea what we’re supposed to do with Ray,” Jake laughed. The aforementioned baby woke up and squirmed in his little nest of blankets. Jake reached into them and rubbed his cheek with his finger, making Ray calm back down and go to sleep. 

“All right, this is boring and not enough people are paying attention to me so I’mma head out,” Gina laughed as she left the hospital room.

“I better go too. I have to drink some bleach to get the picture of your,” Rosa paused and gestured her hand toward his genitals.

“My ripped vag?” he said, now having even less of a filter than he did before thanks to the drugs.

“Yeah. That,” she nodded. “I have to get it out of my head. Bye,” she said, turning on her heel and leaving. 

Charles stuck his phone into his pocket and said, “Geneive said yes, so we’re going to go start on getting that ready! Don’t worry, I know where you two keep your spare key!”

As he left Amy turned to her mate and asked, “Did we tell him where we kept the key?”

“No, I don’t think we ever did,” he replied, shaking his head.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine,” Jake nodded. He turned back to Terry and smiled. “Terry, I think that it’s only fitting that we ask you to be Ray’s godfather.”

“Oh Jake, thank you so much,” he grinned, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to the bed. “Can I hold him?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Jake replied as he handed over the child. He felt a small loss as the pup whimpered and began to fuss softly. Terry just smiled and moved the blanket away from Ray’s face.

“I see most the squad has returned to work,” Captain Holt said. His eyes were red and he seemed a little less put together than he should have been. “I wanted to say congratulations to you two. I also wanted to inform you that Kevin and I will be throwing you a baby shower.”

“No, sir, we can’t ask you to do that,” Amy began to protest.

“Nonsense. It’s just a small thing that we can do to make this situation feel a bit more natural. After all, you didn’t get the chance to enjoy being pregnant or even know that you were. Once you're a little more settled and recovered just send me the word and we’ll set it up. I’m sure the rest of the squad will enjoy it too.”

“Baby showers are so much fun! When Sharon had the twins we had a big one with a bunch of games,” Terry chuckled as he gently placed the baby back in his mother’s arms.

“Thank you, sir,” Jake smiled. He yawned at the same time as his son, making Amy coo.

“I think that my boys need some rest. I’ll be in for work in a couple of days when this all settles down, captain.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from your Santiago. We can discuss your paternity leave then,” Captain Holt said as he left.

“See you guys. Feel free to calm me or Sharon if you need any tips,” Terry offered as he left the hospital room as well.

“They all care about us,” Jake said softly. He looked down at his son and kissed his forehead adoringly. “I love you, baby boy. Even if you were the biggest surprise of my life.”

“We both love our little Ray,” Amy whispered. She took the infant from his arms and then placed him into the clear bassinet by his bed. “Get some sleep, my love. We’ll both be here when you wake up. And I’ll handle telling our parents.”

“Thanks, alpha,” he whispered. He leaned over the railing of the bed despite the pain and brought the bassinet as close to the bed as possible. 

Ray startled at the movement and began to fuss while releasing a scent that called for his parents. Jake cooed in response and released his own. “Hey, hey,” he whispered, rubbing the baby’s face. He settled down on the bed with his hand gently resting on their baby’s stomach so that he knew his mother was close.

Amy grinned happily at her boys as she settled down on the other side of the bed. She got her phone out and began to call people, letting them know that she had just gotten the best and biggest surprise of her life. 

Even though they hadn’t known about the pup, they were going to do their best to make him the happiest, healthiest child he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I respond to comments! Even if it's something as small as a '<3' I will try and respond to it!
> 
> Side note: If anyone would like to read the conversation between Raymond and Kevin about Jake then I will write it!


End file.
